bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiryoku Adaptor
Haru is the name given to the Reiryoku Adaptor used by Toru Murakami. Haru is an artificial being created and used by Toru. She can also take the form of what seems to be a soul pill. Her origin of so far unknown, much like her master, but being a created person she is able to communicate normally with others and pledges her loyalty to Toru, no matter the situation. She was named after Toru's deceased brother Haru. Appearance Haru is a small girl with wavy pink hair that reaches down far past her ankles. She has a pale face and commonly is seen moving her hair to the side in order to reveal more of her face. She has a light skin face and a relatively small build. She appears to be extremely light and sports a pink and black attire. She wears a black dress that reaches just past her lower midsection, and also wearing black skin tight leggings and arm. Haru has various pink bracelets around her one being around her bicep on her left and right arm and a slightly bigger one located at her wrist. Also sporting one at her thigh and another one taking the appearance of a shoe's tongue that from her ankle to her near her knee. She is always seen with a collar and a band around her eye blocking her vision but increasing her spiritual awareness ability. Personalty Haru is a quite, only spoken when spoken directly to type of girl. Being extremely reserved to others, especially to those she does not know. She commonly only communicates with Toru and at times with those who are in pain. Though she is timid and soft spoken she is also very demanding and will expect the best out of her companions and Toru alike. It is obvious that she doesn't have a lack of self confidence or dislikes fighting but she is just timid to others because of her nature and creation. She considers weakness a flaw in humans and strives to complete the task of being perfect in her own right. Though she is very timid and less talkative she acts more openly on her opinions when near Toru and will express her feelings accordingly. Her shy nature isn't to be confused as she doesn't lack the will or stomach to successfully kill a person and will do so if needed. History Synopsis Part I [[Bleach Trinity|''(Main Article: Bleach Trinity)]] Meeting Arc *Journey To Seireitei! Search for Truth Equipment *'Sword and Poison': Haru possess a chained silver blade that is extremely sharp and upon touch will almost always cut it's target. It also has a very deadly poison on the blade that will invade the enemies wounds upon a cut. The effects of the poison are very deadly and alters all who are affected by it senses but most importantly, it causes paralysis to the foe and will most likely live them immobolized, however, the effects of the poison only last an hour. The sword itself is two daggers chained together. The daggers have a black hilt and a circular guard and crescent shaped handle with small spike protruding from it. Worth mentioning the poison itself is ineffective on Toru and Haru, and both of them are in possession of a antidote should the time arise where a comrade is effected by it. *'Eyepiece': Haru constantly wears a eyepiece concealing her eyes and almost never removes it. This eyepiece she wears act as a limiter to her but also an enhancer, increasing her reiryoku ability that allows her to locate other spiritual beings. But also limits the amount of reishi she can absorb. Powers & Abilities 'Great Spiritual Pressure: Haru has a immense amount of spirit energy, enough that allows her to fly and match that of a seated Shinigami, more specifically a third seat Shinigami. Her spirit energy is colored white. '''Enhanced Reflexes/Agility: Haru is capable of manuevering her body in a agile and graceful way that allows her to land successful and powerful attacks on her opponents that due deadly damage. Becaue of her physical structure she can move very quickly and can make speedy, fluid motions that hit enemies precisely where the attacks was intended to go. Enhanced Hand to Hand Combatant: Her close combat abilities are equal to that of a Captain Class battler and can fight on par with almost any adversary. Her ability to manuever her body and attack with fluid agile attacks along with powerful flips and kicks against her opponents that are devastatingly powerful. Pill Form: At any given moment Haru can transform back into a small green pill, other methods of this is when beaten or when Toru wishes. She is engulfed in white flames and in an instant transforms back to her original form of a pill. She can also transform out of this form and back into her humanoid form. In doing this she requires a suffiecient amount of spirit energy. Reiryoku Manipulation: Haru's main power is to manipulate and use spirit particles near her and manipulate them to various degree. In doing so she can control spirit enery around her in order to completely dissipate attacks that are created from spirit enery. She can also increase her own physical power by binding spirit energy to her body, thus increasing her strength drastically. Also in her arsenal she can use the surrounding spirit energy to form blasts at her opponents that vary in power based on the spirit particles around them. These blasts are extremely powerful but are mostly used by Toru while Haru is in her pill form and the latter is forcing his spirit energy into her. Category:Tools Category:Kasumioji Clan